We are utilizing a semipurified diet in which the amino acids are provided as individual L-amino acids in order to investigate the effect of tocopherol and amino acid deficiencies, particularly tryptophan, during pregnancy, lactation, and post weaning upon lens development and pathology in the rat. Supporting biochemical determinations will include free and total sulfhydryl and SDS disc gel electrophoresis.